Esto es una Broma
by FallenAngelDayhan
Summary: Batman y Joker, uno complementa al otro, ¿pero cual de los dos caera primero? ¿Joker a la cordura o Batman a la locura? ¿sera posible cambiar el curso de este juego que ya ha comenzado?. Slash/Yaoi
1. Halloween

And here we...GO! a empezar este fic!

* * *

Ya era hora del eterno juego, girar y girar tan precisos como las manecillas del reloj, así es, el escenario estaba listo, para el siempre lo estaría, un juego que solo una mente demasiado brillante o demasiado loca podía crear, un juego que había sido creado solo con el propósito de encontrarse con su destinado rival, porque en este gran encuentro solo pueden existir dos. Batman y el Joker.

Así es, la vida era solo la mas grande comedia para el Joker, y eso enfurecía más que nada a Batman, su horrible y torcido sentido del humor, ya ni siquiera reconocía el valor de una vida, nada tenía sentido en ese hombre, todo era locura y crueldad, era un monstro, y ahora mismo se dirigía a enfrentarse con su eterno rival, a vencer al monstro, por suerte el Joker no fue el primer monstro que él conoció, había uno antes que él y se lo iba a mostrar, todo su ser, todo en lo que se había convertido ¿en un héroe?, ¿en un salvador? ¿en un caballero de la noche?, ni si quiera el mismo sabía en lo que se había convertido Batman.

Pero ya no había tiempo de pensar, ya era hora de empezar de nuevo.

En un viejo edificio, elegante y victoriano, un edificio que alguna vez fue grande pero ahora eran solo las sobras. Polvoriento, aun con sus viejos muebles intactos, pinturas, cortinas sin color, todo estaba ahí, y las risas estaban ahí. Solo probándole lo inminente, la pelea.

-Basty tardaste mucho, me empezabas a preocupar- usando su usual voz burlesca finalmente el Joker dio la cara, Batman estaba preparado, siempre debía estarlo, con este hombre todo era posible -¿Dónde están los rehenes?- Bastante desilusionado por la seriedad de su protagonista, el Joker no esperaba menos –Oh pero que pasa Batsy, ¿no estás feliz de verme? Después de tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿cómo está el pequeñín?, como se llamaba… Robin, que paso con el… ¡ah si!- inmediatamente recibió un golpe en la mandíbula -¡No estoy aquí para jugar contigo! ¡Donde están los rehenes! ¡¿DONDE?

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Pero si el juego ya ha comenzado! No lo vez, incluso vienes disfrazado para la ocasión que curioso yo también estoy disfrazado

-¡De qué demonios estás hablando-

-¡Estamos en Octubre, es Haloween, Batman! ¿Qué prefieres dulce o…truco?- el telón se alzo y de igual forma la mano del Joker para revelar su festín a Batman.

¨´¿Cómo pudiste?´' fue lo que paso por su mente pero nunca lo dijo, sentía pena, sentía odio y quizás un poco de miedo. Miedo al monstro.

Los rehenes todos sentados en una gran mesa, como en una celebración familiar, comida en todas partes, vino y platos grandes. Pero esas personas no podían festejar, sus entrañas estaban abiertas crudamente, con sus tripas y demás órganos por fuera y también en lugar de estomago muchos dulces y caramelos.

-¿Qué te parece Batman? Mira cuantos dulces se han comido, han comido hasta explotar ¡HAHAHAHA!- era divertido, absolutamente divertido, lo mejor, y más por que había dado efecto en su enemigo

-¡Dijiste que los dejarías ir!

-Oh Batman, ya deberías saber que yo no siempre cumplo mis promesas de la forma ´´correcta´ o como así le llaman ustedes, la gente civilizada, anda aquí están, puedes llevártelos Batman, ¡llévalos como regalos a ciudad Gotica y que la ciudad se una a la diversión!

Era el punto de quiebre, no iba a soportar más de este demente, y se lanzo al ataque, más atento por el anterior ataque, el Joker lo esquivo y empezó una carrera, Batman persiguiendo al Joker y este retándolo y haciendo enfadar mas y mas. Poniéndolo a prueba.

El camino había terminado y era la mejor oportunidad para Batman, logro dar unos golpes más le fue devuelto un filoso cuchillo en el tórax, solo rasgando sin llegar a herir profundamente, el joker ataco y Batman hábilmente torció la muñeca haciendo que soltara el arma, siguiendo la maniobra, haciendo que se dovlegara, su brazo, su codo hasta que el dolor llego a los hombros, hasta que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

Era divertido, con Batman siempre lo era, toda esa euforia, toda la experiencia, era más de lo que esperaba, y de igual forma era hora de las bombas de gas, Batman, en reflejo cubrió su boca, la dio tiempo para que el Joker lo golpeara en el abdomen, lo hizo torcerse pero de inmediato se reincorporo a golpearlo de nuevo, a pesar de que el gas no le permitía respirar siguieron recibiendo y dando golpes, en la cara, en el cuerpo, el Joker cayó y se arrastró buscando su cuchillo, fue jalado de los pies por Batman y de vuelta al intercambio de golpes, no dolía, no, el dolor no era importante, porque era divertido, los golpes siguieron por un buen rato hasta que Batman se dio cuenta que el Joker había decidido parar ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tramaba? ¿Qué escondía? ¿Más trucos?

-¿Y qué sigue Batman, enviarme a Arkham de nuevo? En una semana estaré de nuevo afuera, y tu bien sabes lo fácil que es para mí salir.

-¡Tu vas a pudrirte en ese lugar!

-Me pudriré pero compartiré el cuarto contigo, ¿no lo ves? Tú me complementas, es más fácil caer en la locura que vivir en tu sociedad. Mira en lo que te han convertido, en un hombre con un ridículo traje venciendo y limpiando las calles cada noche. Pero sabes, nuestro eterno juego puede acabar si decides romper tu única regla.

-No voy a matarte.

-Ha que bien, eso significa que deseas seguir jugando conmigo.

-¡No! Tu vas Arkham donde los monstros de tu clase deben estar, donde no le harás mas daño a nadie.

-Solo retrasara lo inevitable, yo siempre salgo de ahí, solo diré que seguirás tal y como ahora, intentando ser un murciélago e incapaz de sonreír, que lastima que no puedas sonreír como yo ¡HAHAHAHA!

* * *

-Gracias de nuevo Batman, nos aseguraremos que ese psicópata no salga de nuevo.

Sin respuestas, Batman se fue, atrás del la escena del crimen, un edificio en llamas, un payaso encerrado y 6 muertos.

No había hecho nada, cayó directo en las manos del payaso, solo para ver su enfermo juego, solamente eso y nada más.

Estaba cansado, de todo eso, se suponía que detendría el mal, que no permitiría que cosas como las de esta noche volvieran a ocurrir y aun así, el Joker seguía y seguía, trayendo muerte y locura cada vez, ¿era alguien a quien no se le podía vencer?

-¿Qué sucede ?

-Otra pelea con el Joker.

-Ah, ya entiendo- pone una taza de café a su lado

-Ha sido solo una semana desde que se escapo y 9 dias la vez anterior, sigue volviendo, empiezo a pensar que no hay manera de detenerlo.

-Pienso que debería tener un poco mas de fe y que esta vez sea encerrado definitivamente, es cierto ha escapado mucho recientemente pero en Arkham serán más cuidadosos.

-Es solo que….- Alfred espero a que Bruce respondiera pero solo se quedo en blanco, o más probablemente estaba pensado, lo vio sorber de su café y se dejo caer en la silla- Estoy un poco asustado- hizo una pausa- sobre el joker y sobre lo que dijo Harvy una vez ¨vives como un héroe, o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en villano´´, pienso que quizás algún día, el Joker termine haciéndome caer en la locura, en su locura.

-Usted sabia lo difícil que sería ser Batman, es mucha responsabilidad, si es demasiada para usted, pienso que debería abandonarlo.

-No, Eso no es lo que quiero, quiero ser Batman pero… realmente no se que mas hacer para enfrentarme al Joker, ¿Cómo curar a ese hombre y detener sus horribles crímenes?

-¿Curar? , ese hombre posiblemente no tiene cura, hay hombres en este mundo que no son hombres, aparentan serlo a nuestros ojos pero por dentro, son seres que jamás podremos comprender, por que su mente a alcanzado una forma de justificar sus actos, quizás para el no sea el mal el que obra.

-Entonces que puede ser Alfred ¿Justicia?

-Para el puede serlo, no conocemos nada sobre su pasado, absolutamente nada, hay millones de razones por las que ese hombre pudo volverse en lo que es ahora-de repente Bruce se levanta de la silla como si hubiera sido iluminado

-Alfred, creo que esa puede ser una forma de detenerlo

-¿Disculpe?

-Eso, lo que dijiste, conocer su pasado, pero…no, lo hemos intentado antes pero no se puede encontrar nada- decepcionado volvió a dejarse caer en la silla, viendo a su monitor como esperando que la respuesta llegara, honestamente Alfred no creía que algo así funcionara con el Joker, pero si le daba esperanzas aunque fueran pocas a Bruce Wayne, serian suficiente para hacerlo pelear un día mas.

-Quizás no ha buscado lo suficiente, no se rinda Sr. Wayne, yo le ayudare, y quizás esta vez Arkham pueda ayudarnos también.

Esa respuesta era lo que necesitaba para hacer sonreír a Bruce y para guiarlo en su nueva misión.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui llega la historia-idea, bueno no exactamente hay mas capitulos pero por ahora este es el comienzo, tadavia no es Slash/yaoi o como quieran llamarle, pero prometo terminarlo (si esta ves si lo terminare xD haha).

Tube muchas peleas para este capitulo, estaba entre ver videos en youtube o hacer esto xD haha, e estado viendo muchos videos de Batman asi que eso me ha ayudado, aun asi intento mantener la esencia de lo que es Batman the dark knight espero que se hayan visualizado a los personajes asi y...bueno creo que es todo, tengo que buscar ideas para que Batman encuentre el pasado de Joker (aun no hay nada asi que ideas son bienvenidas xD hehe) mantendre el pasado tal y como el comic de Batman: The killing joke (la broma asesina en español creo...)

Comentarios, criticas, ideas, favoritos y todo lo demas, estan en sus manos! BYE BYE


	2. Te atrape

Segundo capitulo enjoy~!

* * *

Seguía el mismo procedimiento de siempre, buscar huellas, buscar en la red de datos un rostro con similitudes, buscando criminales en los registros de ciudad Gotica, nada. Tal y como al principio, han sido 3 días de exhaustiva búsqueda, aunque ha pasado mas tiempo y tenia mas datos del Joker no le servían de nada.

-Esto no está funcionando.

-Batman tiene muchos aliados, sugiero que recurra a ellos.

-¿Qué?

-Quizás el comisionado Gordon tenga más datos de criminales.

-Eso puede tomar mucho tiempo, necesito ir a la fuente del problema, necesitare mi traje, voy a Arkham

-No me diga que…

-Si, voy a encarar al Joker.

Y ahí estaba, el comisionado Gordon y varios médicos, debatiéndose si era correcto o no, necesitaban más información de ese hombre, huellas, exámenes de sangre, ADN, lo que fuera.

-Necesito saber el pasado de ese hombre- la psicóloga rápidamente debatió

-Yo se que son las medidas que se deben tomar, pero por favor permita antes tratar de conseguir algo sin llegar a esas medidas, necesitaran sacarlo de aquí si quieren hacer sus pruebas, el solo tenerlo al exterior ya es un peligro, no podemos permitir que se repita lo de hace una semana.- estaba esperando una respuesta de parte de Batman, pero Gordon prefirió optar por escuchar mas de la piscología

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-En terapia, he logrado hablar unas cuantas veces con el Joker, he sido su psicóloga desde que llego a Arkham. Aun no…se pueden tocar temas de importancia pero…déjeme intentarlo. Por favor.

El comandante Gordon se volteo a ver a Batman, y este solo asintió, permitiendo que la doctora se encargara

-Tengo unas condiciones -La doctora se asusto- Quiero ver todo lo que sucede, y segundo, si no logras obtener nada, yo entrare a hablar con el.

Era difícil acceder eso, pero al final se hizo. Batman y el comisionado Gordon miraban a través de un televisor, todo era grabado desde una cámara colocada en la esquina superior del cuarto.

El cuarto tenia solo dos sillas y una mesa, era iluminado por una fuerte luz blanca, no paso mucho tiempo cuando dos guardias traían al Joker, estaba esposado, de manos y pies, este solo se sentó sin siquiera mirar a la doctora.

-Buenos días –espero a que le respondiera mas este solo la miro de reojo y bufo -¿No vas saludarme? –se sintió como un niño y le regreso el saludo muy forzosamente. –Se que quizás te sorprenda que nuestra terapia se repita tan pronto.

-Lo se, siempre es los martes- le respondió rápidamente interrumpiéndola- He venido por que tenemos que tratar un tema de suma importancia, voy a pedirte que lo tomes con mucha seriedad- ante esto el payaso rio, pero rápidamente retomo su postura –Bien, empecemos… ¿Te sientes cómodo ahora?-

Se reacomodo en al silla mas no le respondió –Antes que nada, para los registros de la institución, te pediré que me des tu nombre.

-Los nombres no son importantes-

-Por supuesto que lo son, son la manera en que uno se identifica, es así como nosotros podemos interactuar con los demás, yo por ejemplo, si no me llamara Harly Quinzo, no podrían diferenciarme de los demás.

-Harlee Queen-

-¿Disculpa?

-Olvídalo, para ti preciosa, soy Mr. J-

-Ese no es tu verdadero nombre. No es Mr.J, no es Joker, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

- Creo que ya lo habíamos acordado la primera sesión, ¿no hermosa?, por cierto ¿Quiénes te enviaron a tener esta linda reunión conmigo?, ¿el director? ¿los policías?

-Eso…no tiene relevancia ahora, tenemos temas que discutir ahora. Hablemos de tu pasado, ¿Cuál era tu trabajo?

Silencio

-¿Tienes familia?

-Sabes, he estado pensado seriamente en eso.

-¿E…? ¿Enserio? que más.

-Si, tu podrías una hermosa novia de bodas, con un vestido blanco, pelo rubio claro, y labios negros. ¿Haz pensado en pintarte el cabello rubio?

-Ya te he dicho de mi código profesional, soy tu doctora y nada más.

En ese instante una alarma sonó, y la doctora salió

-Voy a entrar

-¿Qué? pe...pero ni siquiera han pasado 5 minutos, ¡oye no!, policía detenlo- Gordon solo suspiro, no había nada que se pudiera hacer con el cuando se decidía a hacer algo.

Los guardias estaban afuera, al entrar trabo la muerta, asegurándose de que solo estarían los dos.

-Así que todo era plan del murciélago, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a hacer una reservación? Podríamos compartir cuarto

-Deja las bromas Joker, he venido por algo importante

-¿No he escuchado esto antes? Tu y los demás actúan completamente igual, como gotas, no salen del vaso.

Con un leve esfuerzo, lo tomo de la camisa y lo levanto, viéndolo cara a cara. Y ahí estaba esa horrible sonrisa, a pesar de estar encarcelado aun mantenía su maquillaje de payaso, lo intrigaba, la verdadera identidad de ese hombre, ¿Tenia una doble vida como el? O era solo el Joker. Como si fuera un reflejo, una mano empezó a quitar el maquillaje de la cara, y el Joker pareció mostrar sorpresa

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Oye oye oye, esa es mi pregunta, la hice mucho antes que tu.

-¿Por que? ¿Qué quieres ganar con eso?

-Esa mi pequeño Batsy, es la forma de derrotarte en tu propio juego –hubo en silencio- Voy a hacer que caigas, tal y como lo hizo Harvy Dent, solo quiero que nos pongamos al mismo nivel, veras ahora mismo estamos en polos opuestos, aun así somos compatibles, pero voy a mostrarte como se ven las cosas desde este lado de la escalera.

-De nuevo con eso ¿Quieres demostrar que todos tienen maldad? ¿Qué todos son como tu? Estas completamente equivocado

-Oh, no necesitas mortificarte con eso, yo te daré el empujón que necesitas, das pasos poco a poco, pero tarde o temprano te lanzaras tu solo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacer algo así?

Hubo una gran sonrisa ha esto, una malvada sonrisa digna de un monstro de pesadillas.

No lo soportaba, soltó al payaso y se dispuso a salir, no había caso en seguir hablando con el.

De regreso con Gordon y la doctora, todos estaban muy tensos.

-No hay mas opciones, Gordon haz lo que sea necesario

Este último asintió, en cuanto menos lo esperaban, todo el tablero se puso de cabeza.

Solo tomo un segundo, en cuanto los guardias iban a llevárselo de vuelta a su prisión, el joker hábilmente logra liberarse de sus esposas, tomo una pluma que había dejado la psicóloga y rápidamente, la clavo en el cuello descubierto del guardia a su izquierda.

Se desplomo mientras la sangre chorreaba de su cuello, el otro guardia reacciono y saco su pistola, el joker se encargo de agarrar fuertemente su mano derecha

*BAM*

El disparo paso al lado de su cabeza, con su rodilla golpeo al guardia en el estomago, en ese descuido, soltó su arma y el joker pudo tomarla

*BAM*

Otro cuerpo cayo desplomado, todo había sido tan rápido que apenas les dio tiempo de parpadear.

-¡Mierda! ¡Unidades entren ahora! ¡Tenemos un problema!- Gordon llamo desde su radio, busco con la mirada a Batman pero al parecer este ya estaba a medio camino.

"Maldito bastardo" es lo que Batman estaba pensando, mientras corría por los viejos pasillos de Arkham, casi estaba ahí, a toda prisa, azoto la puerta para entrar ¿Dónde estaba el Joker?, rápidamente vio la escena, los dos guaridas en el piso, charcos de sangre y frente a el un letrero escrito de sangre

"TE ATRAPE"

Sus pupilas se dilataron, mientras fue jalado hacia dentro del cuarto con toda fuerza, cayo al piso y no tardo en encontrar al Joker, estaba hecho todo un desastre, sangre en su ropa, sangre en su cara, sangre en su cabello.

-Esto pasa Batsy, cuando te metes con mi maquillaje- empezó el forcejeo para quitárselo de encima, mas al final termino perdiendo Batman.

-Mírame, no, a mi, mírame a mi- lo dijo con mucha paciencia, algo que le sorprendió a Batman y se mantuvo quieto- esto que ves aquí, es lo quiero

-¡No hay nada mas que muerte aquí!

-¡ERROR! ¡ESTO ES EL CAOS BATMAN! ¡TU CREES QUE PUEDEN CURARME AQUÍ! ¡TU CREES QUE PUEDES ENCERRARME AQUÍ! ¡TU CREES QUE AQUÍ NO LE HARE DAÑO A NADIE! ¡NO SE PUEDE! ¡NO PUEDES CONTROLARME! ¡NO PUEDES CONTROLAR EL CAOS!

Había el brillo de un demonio en sus ojos, y la risa de un maniático hacia eco en las frías paredes de Arkham, y de nuevo, se sintió asustado, como percibiendo ese miedo, el Joker tomo un cuchillo y lo acerco a la cara de Batman, hizo un corte recto en su mejilla, tan rápido como hizo el corte la sangre empezó a salir. "¡Era hermosa!" pensó el Joker.

Estaba atónito, no se movía, y entonces el más horrible escalofrió paso por toda su espina, El joker estaba lambiendo la sangre de su mejilla, saboreándola.

-Que dem- ¡Detente maldito…!-no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió una sonrisa formarse en la cara del Joker, estaba tan cerca, casi pudo sentirla sobre sus labios, espera, ¿había dicho sobre sus labios? ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí?

Con su brazo de por medio, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas alejándolo, en reflejo limpio la sangre de su cara, sintiéndose un poco enfermo, por toda la escena de sangre a su alrededor. Pero no había tiempo que perder, debía detenerlo.

Sorprendiéndolo de nuevo, el Joker tiro el cuchillo y alzo sus manos, atrás de el, había llegado los refuerzos, sin perder tiempo, fue esposado y sacado del cuarto, no sin antes dedicarle otra de sus maléficas sonrisas a Batman.

Y de nuevo el Joker había logrado lo que quería, y otra vez, estaba sin pistas, definitivamente, no iba a sacarlo de Arkham para hacer unas pruebas, ¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

no estoy muy satisfecha con este capitulo, lo hice en partes y al leerlo todo junto medio me dio sentido, no hay mucha accion lo se, u.u podria llamarsele un capitulo relleno...UH...bueno, !pero ya tengo la idea para el siguiente capitulo! ...solo falta escribirlo... T.T


	3. Jack

Otra de mis abominaciones, quiero decir creaciones xD haha, finalmente llegue a una manera de resolver mi dilema con la historia, por lo poco hay un avance enjoy~!

* * *

Hacia mucho frio, el piso era húmedo, gotas de agua hacían eco, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras los chillidos de esas criaturas de la noche lo atormentaban, tapo sus oídos para no escucharlos, era su única esperanza, no podía salir.

Revoloteando a lo lejos, la fuente de su miedo desapareció, y fue reemplazo por una gran calidez, un liquido tibio que caía sobre su pecho, lo llenaba y lo hacia sentir mejor, fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta que estaba desnudo, no le importo mucho en ese momento, sentía una paz tan grande que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Podía sentirlo un su cuello, bajando lento, más abajo en su pecho, en su ombligo, ¡ve más abajo!, podría rogar ahora mismo, su espalda se arqueaba de puro placer ¿Qué cosa se sentía tan bien?, abrió sus ojos buscándolo, miro abajo hacia el al liquido sobre el, era color carmesí, al igual que esa sonrisa, rostro pintado de blanco, negro en sus ojos, cabello verde, ¡sonrisa roja!.

* * *

-¡NO!- se levanto y se miro a si mismo, su cuerpo lleno de un sudor frio, y abajo, la peor respuesta que podía esperar- esto no me puede estar pasado- se levanto de su camada corriendo literalmente al baño, necesitaba un ducha MUY fría… y rápido.

*Mas tarde*

Buenos días Sr. Wayne- puso el desayuno en una pequeña mesa

-Buenos días Alfred, ¿Qué hay que hacer hoy?

-Algunas cuantas juntas en la empresa, y apariciones sociales, no olvide que no puede simplemente desparecer señor- pone el periódico justo arriba del desayuno

-Lo entiendo, será mejor que empiece, nos vemos alfred.

*Aun mas tarde* (N/A: Mi intento de una broma y un dialogo sin sentido xD hohoho)

Era tarde, estaba cansado, estas juntas en la oficina parecían eternas, y que decir del restaurante, todas esas chicas y esos supuestos hombres con poder no sabían absolutamente nada, pero finalmente había acabado, se sentó dispuesto a descansar cuando vio que la señal brillaba en el cielo, ¡su señal!, no había tiempo que perder.

En cuestión de tiempo llego a la señal, donde encontró comandante Gordon, no había razones para sospechar de el, dio un salto de un edificio a otro y silenciosamente se acerco.

-Finalmente estas aquí, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Tienes idea de los problemas en los que me meto si me descubren usando la señal?- sonaba muy apresurado y ansioso, por otro lado el mantenía su postura calmada y seria

-¿Esa no es la razón por la que me llamaste verdad?

-Si, si tienes razón, lo encontré.

¿Qué encontraste?

-Su identidad

-¡¿de quien?- esto parecía un juego

-De el joker- hubo un breve silencio que Gordon no noto por su usual seriedad- ven, tengo la información en mi oficina

En su oficina, Gordon fue directamente a su escritorio, en la gaveta inferior de su lado derecho, sin llaves o seguridad, simplemente la busco bajo unos cuantos papeles y ahí estaba, un pequeño folder apenas con información.

-¿Esto es todo?

-Al menos todo lo que necesitas saber- sin comprender aun, no evito la curiosidad de ver la información en ese mismo instante, abrió el portafolio y al instante una fotografía.

-¿Es el?-

-Si

-No puedes hablar enserio, ¿Cómo sabes que en verdad es el?

-Examen de ADN, de la ultima vez en Arkham, conseguimos muestras de sangre, las lleve supuestamente como un caso personal al laboratorio, nadie más sabe de esto-

Era simple, común, esperaba a un psicópata, esperaba un hombre cruel, un criminal que a simple vista podías reconocer, pero no, era una persona normal, tal y como cualquier otra persona, como cualquier hombre que va a su trabajo, así era su impresión, era inofensivo.

La foto era a blanco y negro, probablemente una foto para un trabajo, camisa blanca y corbata, pelo peinado hacia atrás y levemente rizado, rostro muy delgado, entre más lo veía, menos relación hallaba entre este hombre y el Joker, parecía más del tipo al que le suceden todo tipo de problemas a ser el causante del caos.

Decidió proseguir, movió la foto y luego un acta de nacimiento, 3 certificados escolares, 3 kardex de trabajos y un acta de defunción –Todos los documentos originales fueron eliminados, seguramente el mismo Joker se encargo de borrar toda la información, como puedes ver todo estos son copias, pude conseguir todo estos papeles de este lugar- levanto uno de las kardex de trabajo, un bar- el Joker debió pasar por alto este lugar, es un pequeño establecimiento aun existente, no lo operan gente del gobierno o empresarios, es un establecimiento familiar.

-¿Qué hay sobre los antecedentes criminales?

-No hay, no han sido borrados, no han desparecido, simplemente no hay, antes de la fecha de defunción este hombre nunca cometió un crimen, también es difícil para mi creerlo, yo también esperaba un antecedente lleno.

-¿Tiene familia?

-No, sus padres se casaron a avanzada edad, solo tuvieron un hijo y murieron unos cuantos años después de que el cumpliera los 18 años, no hizo la universidad, ellos vivían en un casa rentada, después de la muerte de sus padres, gran parte de su vida aun es desconocida, aparentemente estuvo trabajando hasta el día que supuestamente murió.

Esa era mucha información, pero aun quedaba el hueco más importante ¿Cómo este hombre se convirtió en el Joker?, al menos ahora tenia la pista clave a todo el rompecabezas, un nombre: Jack Napier

Regreso sin perder tiempo a buscar información, en sus computadoras, investigando y lo encontró, un edificio donde supuestamente vivía antes de morir, iría a investigar el mañana, pero era bastante probable que generara sospechas, no podía ir como Batman y tampoco como Bruce Wayne, tendría que tomar otro disfraz temporal de detective. Planeando como actuar al día siguiente se preparo y en cuanto menos esperaba el sol ya había salido de nuevo, llego a una zona cercana al centro de de ciudad Gotica.

El edificio era bastante viejo, muy probablemente se vendría abajo en cualquier momento, pero aun así, había personas habitándolo, entro al lugar y no tardo mucho en que una anciana lo recibiera

-Hola ¿Estas perdido?- la grave y algo escalofriante voz lo llamo, le recordó mucho a las brujas de los cuentos por alguna razón, además varios gatos rodaban por las escaleras.

-Hola, he venido por que estoy investigando un caso, sobre un hombre, su nombre es Jack Napier

-¿Jack? Oh hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, esta muerto ¿sabes?

-Si, es eso lo que estoy investigando, este fue el ultimo lugar donde el vivió.

-Si, es cierto, vivía en el segundo piso con su esposa

-¡su esposa?- Esto se pone cada vez mas fuera de lugar, es como si tratara de armar un rompecabezas con las piezas equivocadas.

-Si, la linda Jeannie, oh vaya desgracia

-¿Ella murió también?

-Fue un cortocircuito con un calentador de biberones, los policías decían que fue un caso en un millón

-Ya veo…-

-Solo le faltaban 3 meses para dar a luz…-

"¡Un hijo! Joker iba a tener una familia, una hermosa esposa y …y ¡un hijo!"

-¿Sabe específicamente que paso con el?

-La misma noche que le sucedió eso a Jeannie, el estaba un bar, andaba con unos tipos muy sospechosos en esos días, hombre raros, estafadores. Se aflijio mucho con la noticia, Jeannie era su razón para seguir adelante, creo que se escapo con esos hombres, al final los policías me dijieron que murió en un crimen, iban a robar en una planta nuclear o algo parecido, los otros 2 hombres también murieron.

-¿Un crimen? Que extraño, en sus historial no hay crímenes…

-¿Por qué un muerto necesitaría un historial de crimienes? No se lo va allevar al otro mundo de eso estoy segura…

-Disculpe, tiene algún objeto relacionado a Jack Napier?

-¡A Jack…no me temo que…oh espere!-La mujer salió corriendo a su apartamento, unos gatos salieron corriendo de la casa como en jauría, ¿Cuántos gatos tenia? por cierto… se escuchaba como la anciana movía las cosas en su casa y luego salió con un papel.

-Tome esto.- Era una fotografía en ella estaba la anciana (un poco mas joven) y una mujer embarazada- Esta es la linda Jeannie, la esposa de Jack- la miro con detención, definitivamente era hermosa de eso no había duda, cabello rubio, ojos azules, bello rostro, parecería del tipo de personas que frecuentaría Bruce Wayne con los empresarios ricos y sus esposas, pero de nuevo algo no encajaba, pero esta vez lo podía ver mas claramente, era el ambiente de la foto, fue tomada en ese mismo edificio viejo, las paredes sucias y musgosas, la mujer con ropa barata y vieja, era claro, vivían en una gran pobreza, pero entonces ¿Cómo es que Jack y ella terminaron juntos? Ella definitivamente perecía de una clase social superior, Jack…o Joker…no sabia como decirlo, el hombre de la foto, parecía un tipo normal realmente, Algo cautivo a esa mujer para estar con el, algo que la hacia sonreír en esa foto a pesar de sus condiciones, algo que no cualquier tipo normal tenia, y no dudo en pensar que en el pasado Jack Napier llego a ser una muy buena persona.

Pero la incógnita seguía ahí, ¿Qué le sucedió a Jack Napier? ¿Realmente murió o reencarno en el Joker?

-¿Puedo quedarme con la foto?-La anciana dudo un poco alegando que era el único recuerdo de Jeannie, pero termino accediendo- ¿Sabe el nombre completo de Jeannie?

-¿Su nombre…? Oh dios..como e podido olvidarlo, lo siento siempre la llamaba Jeannie así que…

-No importa me ayudado mucho, gracias.

"Jeannie" Quizás buscar en otra dirección ayudaría…

* * *

(N/A: Esta parte será desde el punto de vista de el Joker, para que lo tomen en cuenta al leer y no se pierdan n.n)

Mi cuerpo temblaba y mis dientes rechinaban, pero no era por el frio, ¡JA! ¿Frio? Esos tontos de Arkham lo tenían como un rey, protegido, con comida, "actividades recreativas" y todo sin pagar un solo centavo, vaya imbéciles, pero no, esos tontos no importan, lo importante es lo que estaba hablando antes, ¿de que hablaba? ¡A si sobre las ganas que me matan por ver a Batman! ¿Qué cuando lo dije? Fue antes de la cosa anterior que dije, si fue eso, ¡muero de ansias! Un escalofrió paso por mi espalda de solo pensar en la ultima vez que nos encontramos, me hace querer chocar con la pared hasta atravesarla, y también estoy sediento…

Tan sediento, no lo parece por que estoy atragantándome con mi saliva, pero esa es la prueba de mi sed, de esa sangre que probé, cuando tu estabas en el charco de sangre, en mi campo de juego ¡muy valiente! Te atreviste a regresar a mi! ¡Pero fue tu culpa por retarme! Batsy batsy batsy, tengo sed, me encanto ese sonido, el sonido de mi cuchillo contra tu piel, la piel se abrió mostrando lo que ocultas bajo ese disfraz ¿No era mi cuchillo? Era del policía…. ¡Y ese rojo! ¿Me estabas poniendo a prueba Batman? Llegas a retarme en mi territorio y también me muestras tu sangre, pero yo gane, pensar en eso me da sed…sed de tus ojos con miedo, sed de tu sangre…espera, el es el murciélago ¿No se supone que el debería buscar mi sangre?...pero yo soy el que esta buscando su sangre ¿Soy un murciélago también?... … … … no, lo completo, ¡JAJAJA! ¡Si eso debe ser!

¡El es un murciélago que no puede encontrar la sangre! ¡YO! ¡YO! Debo de buscar esa sangre para el ¿Desde cuanto tiempo estarás sediento…? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva tu sed? ¿Hum?... ¿Quieres sangre? ¿Verdad?... De donde debería sacarla… ¿De ti? ¿De esos tontos que tanto quieres proteger? Si…aquella vez te mostré un festín… ¿Pero eso no fue suficiente para ti? ¡Que murciélago mas glotón eres.

¡Pero que estoy haciendo aquí! ¡Estoy sediento! ¡Y hay que preparar un festín!

* * *

(N/A: A partir de aquí se regresa a la lectura normal...quiero decir desde el punto de vista de Batman…supongo…)

Bruce estaba centrado en su monitor buscando información, podía sentirlo, ¡estaba llegando a algo!, no sabia que pero tenia una buena corazonada, y entonces aprecio Alfred.

-Sr. Wayne el Joker escapo de nuevo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Le sugiero que prenda el televisor- ¡¿El televisor? ¿Ahora que hizo? Algo bastante vistoso por supuesto, su marca personal.

En el televisor una reportera narraba el crimen que se había presentado, una maestra y 16 alumnos había desaparecido hace aproximadamente 5 horas cuando iban a una excursión al zoológico, el autobús fue raptado, los secuestrados encerrados en una vieja bodega.

Estaba claro, si hubiera querido desaparecer sin mas, el Joker no hubiera dejado huellas, pero esta decía, ¡aquí estoy, ven a buscarme! pero también decía, estoy preparado para todo.

La escena estaba preparada, Batman entro cauteloso al almacén, sin siquiera esconderlos, al solo entrar estaban las victimas, demasiado cerca pero con un gran obstáculo.

-Batman, te tardaste mucho, ¿ves? ¡Tiemblan de ganas de iniciar esta fiesta!

-¡Suficiente! ¡Esta vez nada de trucos! ¡Suéltalos!

-Mira mira mira, vez aquí- tomo un niño al azar y lo cargo, al mismo tiempo revelo una de sus ya conocidas navajas-creo que seria bueno iniciar con esta botella no crees, veamos que tiene adentro

-¡Espera! –No había duda en el, impulso la navaja con toda fuerza para clavarse en el cráneo de ese niño, ¡no había tiempo para detenerlo!- ¡Alto Jack!

¡Funciono! ¡Lo hizo detenerse! ¡¿Entonces es verdad? ¡El es Jack Napier!, el niño cayo como si se tratase de un costal, rápidamente se alejo para reunirse con sus compañeros.

-Oh! Vaya Batsy, ¿Conoces a mi amigo Jack?

-¿Amigo? Tu no eres…- Una mueca se diviso en su sonrisa roja, no era la reacción que esperaría de alguien a quien se le a descubierto, pero por otro lado, se esta tratando con el Joker, con el que todo es posible… ¿Se había equivocado?

* * *

Creanme no esperaba continuar la historia xD siempre las dejo incompletas, pero al menos con esta he mostardo un poco mas de responsabildiad... todavia tengo mucho en mente y me falta desarrolar la historia asi que...puede que tarde un poco, see you next time~!


	4. Despiertame

_HOHOHO! creyeron que no lo continuaria? xD me siento tan malvada, es que este capitulo requeria um...un poco mas de planeacion, aunque termine haciendolo en dos dias muuuy separados, bueno bla bla bla D_

* * *

La amplia sonrisa roja apareció, seguido del eco de una risa hacienda crujir las débiles paredes del almacén, algunas palomas revolotearon en los techos y de Nuevo el silencio reino.

-Hacia tiempo que no recordaba nada sobre ese Jack ¿Quieres conocerlo? De seguro esta por ahí haciendo mandados, es un tipo algo idiota, o quizás también quieras conocer a Nick, no es muy agradable pero sabe como hacer negocios.

-¡De que demonios estas hablando! ¿De que amigos estas hablando? Tu eres Jack! Jack Napier ¿No es asi?

-Hum…no le se, podría ser… quizás sea Jack o Nick o Frank no lo recuerdo, pero es mas divertido asi ¿no te parece? Que mejor que tener un pasado múltiple

-¡Deja tus juegos! ¡Ahora libera a estas personas!

-Hum, no tengo ganas, ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?

Batman se abalanzo al ataque, no estaba ni a dos metros de el, un puñetazo no debería ser tan difícil, ataco seguido de una fuerte patada, y después logro agarrarlo de su traje y lanzarlo al piso, se acerco corriendo a las victimas y para liberarlos, se levantaron corriendo buscando la salida, pero igual de rápido frenaron al ver al Joker bloqueando la única salida, El payaso rio muy contento

-Bien ya es hora del próximo acto- Estiro sus manos y luego de su traje saco una mascara de gas como si se tratase de un truco de magia, se la puso y entonces pulso un botón- es hora del show- Una gran cantidad de gas empezó a llenar el cuarto, todos a excepción del Joker empezaron a toser rechazándolo, uno a uno los niños empezaron a caer, Batman cayo de rodillas aun sin rendirse, necesitaba buscar una manera para deshacerse del gas, su cuerpo lucho para tratar de levantarse, antes de lo lograrlo, vio al hombre de traje purpura frente de el, una fuerte patada en su cara hizo que su mundo se volviera negro.

Como saliendo de una pesadilla, sus ojos se abrieron, una débil luz amarillenta brillaba en el techo, rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lugar, al tratar de moverse se vio restringido, sus manos estaban atadas detrás de el y además su cuerpo estaba amarrado a una columna de hierro, había sido atrapado por el loco payaso.

La puerta de metal se abrió, dejando ver al conocido payaso que venia de muy buen humor

-¿Qué le paso a las personas?- tan rápido como apareció le grito, con un tono muy demandante

-En el otro cuarto, no saben disfrutar las fiestas como nosotros dos ¿sabes?

-¿Qué les has hecho?- sabía que el payaso no era del tipo que dejaba las cosas inconclusas, seguramente ya estaba tramando otro destino para esas personas, probablemente ya estuvieran muertas, no lo sabia pero debía luchar.

-¿No deberías preocuparte más por ti primero?- se agacho quedando mas de cerca al murciélago, viéndolo fijamente, Batman sintió inquietud, esa falsa sonrisa creada por las cicatrices y la pintura roja siempre lo molestaba, por que generaba una impresión de que el Joker siempre estaba feliz, pero nunca se sabia realmente que emoción había.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? Otro de tus dementes…!Aaaghh…! – Un profundo dolor llego a su pierna, no logro ver el cuchillo que tenia el Joker y en un instante lo clavo, a pesar de lo resistente de su traje logro perforarlo –Oh lo siento mucho~ ¿Duele?- Gruño furioso apretando sus dientes- Esa es la cara que me gusta ver - saco el cuchillo dolorosamente y esta vez lo dirigió cortando en los costados de su tórax, la sensación ardía, y la herida rápidamente comenzaba a sangrar, iba a descuartizarlo poco a poco mientras estaba despierto y podía sentir todo el dolor, sabia que el payaso no iba a detenerse y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Las cortadas continuron poco a poco desgarrándolo -¿Realmente disfrutas ser un mounstro?- llamo la atención del payaso haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo- Hahaha ¿Mounstro? No soy un mounstro, ¿Qué pasa Batman? ¿Ya te estas rindiendo? Apenas estoy comenzando- hizo una cortada en su mejilla y al instante lambio la sangre, el murciélago alejo su rostro muy perturbado –No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo- y el otro rio -¿Qué? ¿Esto?- y volvió a lamber su herida, se divertía al escuchar los gruñidos furiosos de su victima, ver como intentaba liberarse –No tenia en mente esto pero seguro será divertido- El joker se abalanzo a la boca de su victima y empezó a besarlo, tomando su rostro con fuerza para que no se escapara, Batman empezó a forcejar por primera vez, su corazón empezó a saltar con fuerza por la demencia de ese hombre, hasta ahora todo había estado dentro de las acciones esperadas de ese sujeto pero esto, definitivamente no lo permitiría.

Se resistía con fuerza, ciertamente una batalla como lo esperaba el Joker, dejo de sujetarlo con una mano para tomar su cuchillo, lo clavo de nuevo en su piel, no había sentimiento en sus acciones pero ciertamente quería hacer molestar mas a su murciélago, en el breve instante en que abrió la boca para gritar, su lengua se deslizo dentro de su boca, su lengua disfrutaba del sabor, degustando cada parte, entonces los dientes atraparon su lengua –Aw, aw, aw, aw… oooh quieres jugar asi- clavo mas adentro el cuchillo y de nuevo ataco su boca.

El dolor se volvia mas punzante y el calor en su boca lo intoxicaba mas, muy a pesar de su repulsión, ese maldito demente era bueno en lo que hacia, atrapaba su lengua por mas que tratara evitarlo, el sudor caía por su rostro y en un instante el calor dentro de su traje se volvió insoportable, apenas aquellas heridas lo liberaban un poco, las bocas se separaron para recuperar el aire, aunque se notaba que Batman era el que mas lo necesitaba, no había vuelta atrás el payaso se había quedado atrapado en la sensación del murciélago, necesitaba mas contacto y hacer que su victima se perdiera también.

Su cuchillo le sirvió para desgarrar su traje, poco le importaba si también lo hería, su lengua se dirigió a estomago lambiendo el marcado cuerpo que ardía en calor -¿Qué… demonios crees que haces? Déjame- con sus piernas trato de alejarlo, tratando de patearlo, podía sentir la lengua jugueteando y mas calor se acumulaba, podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas ardiendo, por mas que su mente no lo concibiera y por mas que lo negara, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo, ese simple hecho lo aterrorizaba, si lo llegaba a notar, estaría acabado, su mente trato de bloquear todas las cosas que podrían pasar.

Abre esa boca- demando frente a el – ¿No creo que quieras otra de estas verdad?- presiono una de sus anteriores heridas – Sabes que no tengo paciencia- se enfureció en sus pensamientos pero no tenia mas opción, dudoso abrió la boca solo unos pocos centímetros, era todo lo que necesitaba para de nuevo devorarlo, sus manos recorrían su abdomen mientras jugueteaba con su lengua, deslizo su rodilla en la entrepierna de su prisionero, primero suaves movimientos poniendo a prueba la resistencia de el, luego presionando un poco mas rápido –Mnnaaah…- un leve gemido escapo de su boca, el joker continuo un breve instante, tardando en procesar el sonido que acaba de escuchar, cuando se dio cuenta se separo de Batman –Hahaha ¿Podría ser que estés desfrutando de esto Batsy?- Batman lo golpeo en los costados con su pierna - ¡Cállate! ¡Demente!- Levanto su rodilla presionándolo con fuerza –¡Aaah!- ante el resultado no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente – Yo creo que si te gusta- confiando de nuevo en su conocido cuchillo se dirigió a cortar el traje en la parte inferior –Q..que…no ¡Espera!- Sin esperanzas solo podía quedarse observando como su enemigo lo dejaba completamente expuesto –Alguien esta despierto~- Se sentía muy avergonzado, quería escapar lo mas rápido posible y no tener que seguir con este juego perverso, su mente corto por instante todo pensamiento al sentir una mano fria sobre la punta de su miembro, podía sentir el terror en su espalda.

-¿Estas seguro que no..?-

-¡No! ¡Ahora suéltame!-el payaso solo suspiro fastidiado por esa respuesta sin siquiera terminar –Bien, bien, si las cosas van a ser así- Saco su miembro y lo coloco en la entrada de su prisionero, con un fuerte empuje lo penetro -¡Aaaah! ¡Que dem…monios crees que haces!- La sensación lo impacto en todo su cuerpo, rápidamente sus músculos se tensaron tratando de alejar a su invasor, cerro sus ojos por la fuerte sensación, al empezar a moverse dentro de el, todos sus sentidos se concentraron en las corrientes de placer que le provocaban -¿Cuánto tiempo mas vas a soportar?- los movimientos se volvieron lentos, entrando y saliendo, muy lento, realmente lo estaba torturando, mas calor y su cuerpo le demandaba ser tomado con mas fuerza, por mas terrible que fuera estaba deseando que lo hiciera terminar rápido, pero no era así, podía sentir el gran miembro dentro de el, prologando el placer, cuando llegaba hasta el fondo sentía que perdería la cordura en cualquier instante, gritando y pidiéndole mas, pero en alguna de su conciencia quedaba su orgullo, únicamente eso era lo que lo mantenía de perder la cabeza.

Con dificultad pudo abrir sus ojos que estaban con unas pocas lagrimas, con su borrosa visión podía ver esa escena, su propio miembro muy duro y rojo, y también el miembro de su enemigo en su entrada, el calor de nuevo golpeo sus mejillas, no iba a aguantar mucho mas, las embestidas se volvieron inconstantes, a veces lo penetraba con fuerza y otras se movía rápidamente dentro de el, su cuerpo temblaba por el placer, su espalda se arqueaba con cada fuerte embestida, y de vez en cuando un leve quejido escaba de su boca –Nn..!no puedo!-

-¿No puedes que? Vamos pídelo en alto y te lo daré-

-No, no puedo ¡Detente ya!- su cuerpo se vio envuelto en mas embestidas, cada vez mas rápidas, ya había alcanzado el limite de su resistencia, leves gemidos llenaron el cuarto, su corazón latiendo a toda fuerza y finalmente todos sus escudos habían caído dejando solo que el placer lo llenara hasta su cumbre.

Y entonces su cuerpo se tenso con el mas grande placer, con un gemido, se libero dejando los rastros blancos de su semen sobre su abdomen, un par de embestidas mas y el cálido liquido lleno su entrada, se sentía desfallecer, seguramente todo debía acabar asi, toda esa mala experiencia, uno no se puede quedar atrapado en una pesadilla, tarde o temprano debe despertar.

Si seguramente ya iba despertar, en cualquier momento…

Sus parpados cayeron suavemente, no podía concebir el sueño, por el sonido de una risa, su cuerpo se vio sacudido y abrió los ojos, y ahí estaba esa conocida sonrisa roja –Aun no es de dia muercielago, despierta, esto aun no se acaba-

/*************/

-AAAaaaahhh- una fuerte embestida lo penetro, tocando un punto sensible que hacia que todo su cuerpo temblara y otra fuerte embestida en el mismo punto y otro gemido, le siguio una ola mas de embestidas hasta venirse.

-Haa…haa… ¿Por qué? ... ya tienes lo que querías ahora… ahora- estaba sin aire, ya iba la tercera vez que ese payaso lo poseía, por que aun lo mantenía ahí

-Aun no lo tengo, pero lo tendré, definitivamente ya te falta muy poco…- Unos dedos se escurrieron dentro de su entrada de nuevo, preparándolo para la siguiente sesión.

Todo su cuerpo dolía, sus músculos agotados, y las constantes cortadas en su cuerpo acumulaban mas dolor, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y en ese liquido caliente.

Su cuerpo había sido liberado de las ataduras de su torax, dándole más espacio y mas facilidad para respirar, pero solo era usado en ventaja de su opresor.

Ahora se encontraba detrás de el, su cuerpo había sido volteado quedando de frente a la columna de hierro, la simple posición de estas de rodillas le dolía inmensamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? ¿Desde cuando estaba preso? Podrían ser horas o quizás días ya, en su cuerpo se acumulaba la sensación de cansacio, hambre y sueño, estaba agotado

Fue embestido directamente hasta el fondo, al mismo tiempo su miembro era estimulado por una mano experta, siguiendo un ritmo, rápidamente su cuerpo se veía respondiendo a esas sensaciones –ah…detente…-suplicaba en leves quejidos, mientras el placer anulaba la sensación de dolor en su herido cuerpo.

-Para...-

-Ambos sabemos que no es lo que quieres-

-Solo…solo ¡dejame en paz!-

-¿Aun tienes fuerza para pelear? Bueno ya me lo esperaba ¿sabes por que no te he quitado la mascara aun?- ciertamente era algo que había estado rondando su mente, pudiendo destrozar todo su traje, y siendo uno de las principales razones de atacarlo, por que no simplemente arrebatarle la mascara ¿no era lo que siempre había querido? Saber su verdadera identidad

-Haaa..ahhh…tu….-

-Hahaha, ¿Tan difícil es hablar?- su espalda se arco por una fuerte embestida- me di cuenta, que si seguimos así, ya no será necesario que sea yo el que te quite la mascara- se acerco a su oído lambiendo el lóbulo seductoramente – no, definitivamente serás tu, tu mismo vendrás a mi y te quitaras la mascara, ya veras…- su cuerpo tembló por la amenazante voz en su oído, era inconcebible, no podía entenderlo, era imposible

/****************/

-No! ¡Por favor! ¡Para! Para!- su cuerpo era atacado por poderosas embestidas, su cuerpo lleno de placer a punto de estallar, pero no podía, estaba completamente seco, pero seguía, cada vez que creí que no podía mas, de nuevo su cuerpo reaccionaba y se corría de nuevo y de nuevo, en una incesante ola.

-Por favor- había dejado a un lado su orgullo, simplemente era demasiado –Ya no voy a…-

-¿A venirte? ¡Vamos hazlo!-

-No, no por favor…-

-¡Hazlo!

-¡Para!- con un fuerte grito y con un gran espasmo su cuerpo dolorosamente volvió a correrse, se sentía apunto de llorar, estar atrapado sin poder hacer nada, viendo como perdía todo su autocontrol y se desmoronaba, no podía seguir así –no mas…-

-Ahora si que estas rogando que te viole otra vez-

/***************/

Los gemidos eran similares a gritos, con cada ves que entraba, lo llenaba ese enorme placer, cada vez hallaba mas fácilmente como volverlo loco, y lo desmoronaba, lo hacia gritar mas y mas fuerte, y ya no le importaba nada, simplemente correrse y terminar su agonía, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, en su abdomen, en sus pezones, en sus piernas recorriéndolo todo, a esa boca jugueteando con la suya, al sabor de su saliva, a su lengua devorando su miembro y al sonido de la carne en contacto.

Y ya no podía recordar nada mas, ya no sabia nada fuere de ese mundo, de esas paredes, de las cadenas en sus manos, del dolor en su cuerpo, de esa sonrisa roja, ya no existía nada mas que ese mundo de placer.

/**************/

Silencio, calma, y frio, era una buena sensación, no quería moverse, sabía que al hacerlo, todo sus sistema se quebraría ante el dolor, era mejor así, solo quedarse quieto y dormir, solo eso, nada más, nunca más.

El peso de su cuerpo lo hizo caer y entonces golpeo el suelo, y la sensación paso desde de su brazo hasta su cabeza, abrió sus ojos poco a poco, viendo ese horrible lugar, ese horrible cuarto, reconociendo la frívola luz de ese foco, toda era tan callado.

Con dolor tomo aire de sus pulmones para dar un largo respiro, lo aliviaba un poco, con su débil fuerza movió sus brazos, reacomodándose para dormir, enroscado y protegido de esa pesadilla, acerco sus brazos a el y con un leve parpadeo se dio cuenta que ya no había ataduras en sus manos, ahora estaba completamente libre.

Si…por fin había llegado la hora de despertar.

* * *

_Si! ya era RAPE TIME! XD_

_U¬¬ enserio no podia pensar en otra manera de que Batsy y Joker tuvieran sexo por primera vez..._

_D: oww me siento mas por hacer sufrir a Batsy, pero a partir de ahora vamos a seguir una dinamica interesante :3, pero ya les contare en el siguiente capitulo, sera muy corto pero tratare de escribir y hacer capitulos mas rapido D:_

_Sayonara~!_


	5. Desición

Un silbido se escuchaba en todo el edificio, el Joker caminaba alegremente silbando una conocida canción, siguiendo así con una bolsa en sus manos hasta su destino, silbaba y después tarareo olvidando como iba la canción, abrió la pesada puerta de metal oxidado rechinando horriblemente, al mismo paso siguió adelante quedándose parado un instante al llegar al lugar donde supuestamente estaría su captivo murciélago, se quedo mirando a las cadenas vacías, se giro a mirar a la izquierda luego a la derecha incluso mirando al techo, tiro su bolsa al piso un tanto resignado

-Y ahora que ya había conseguido todos estos juguetes…- hizo una mueca y entonces su atención se giro a un rastro de sangre, giro su cabeza y luego opto por seguir ese rastro, anduvo dando varias vueltas por el viejo edificio hasta que perdió el rastro en una ventana rota suponiendo que por ahí había escapado su prisionero.

Era extraño, su murciélago estuvo dando vueltas por todo el edificio en vez de salir directamente hacia su libertad, hizo una risa traviesa recordando que había olvidado decirle al héroe que había liberado a sus rehenes hacia un buen tiempo, de seguro estuvo buscando a los niños hasta que descubrió que ya no estaban.

Rio de nuevo, realmente no le importaba que se hubiera escapado, sabia que tarde o temprano se volvería encontrar con el, solo era cuestión de esperar.

Los débiles ojos se abrieron en un lugar conocido, la persiana roja frente a el estaba abierta, dejando que los suaves rayos de sol entraran y llenaran el lugar, era muy agradable, se sentía tranquilo y pacifico, a diferencia de los días que había pasado últimamente.

Estaba acostado en su enorme cama, que fácilmente podría ocupar 6 o 8 personas, se giro un poco sintiendo la acolchonada almohada, las suaves cobijas y su cómoda ropa, sonrió un poco por el simple lujo de estar en su cama, se giro de nuevo reacomodándose, esta vez se tenso un poco, su mano presiono su abdomen donde se hallaba una conocida herida, el dolor aun lo alcanzaba y no podía hacia mas que esperar a que su vendado cuerpo se curara de todos esos rasguños, cortadas y algunas heridas profundas.

-Veo que ya despertó- En la puerta se entraba Alfred, sonrió al verlo, entro al cuarto con una bandeja con el desayuno, se sentía tan irreal y a la vez familiar, como solía ser, el regresando de su batallas contra el mal por la noche y en el día siendo el millonario Bruce Wayne, pero esto era diferente, ya llevaba 3 días recuperándose de su ultima batalla o mas bien captura, nunca había tenido que sufrir con este tipo de problemas, no hasta el punto que había llegado, si solía recibir golpes y algunas heridas fuertes que tenia que ocultar durante su vida diurna, pero en estos momentos tenia a Alfred y le había sido de gran ayuda, tuvo que ocultar la desaparición de Bruce Wayne durante el tiempo que estuvo capturado con el Joker y ahora que había regresado, tenia que crear otra nueva excusa con su compañía y no ir al trabajo, algo asi como un accidente en un helicóptero, no estaba seguro de los detalles.

Comio su desayuno muy complacido –Muchas gracias Alfred-

-Seguro, recuerde que debemos cambiar sus vendas de nuevo-

-Ah, si si, claro- respondió, era un completo dolor de cabeza tener que cambiar sus vendas, y esta vez eran muchas, retiro su pijama y después prosiguió a quitar las vendas de sus brazos, aun le sorprendía verse a si mismo con tantas cortadas, la piel blanca se tornaba rojiza cerca de las heridas, algunas ya habían cicatrizando pero en su mayoría seguían doliendo, la herida en su abdomen que le había causado problemas al despertar se había abierto tiñendo su vendaje de rojo, lo retiro con cuidado, Alfred se acerco a atenderlo y poner un vendaje nuevo, le sorprendía el modo en que había terminado, ciertamente era de esperarse que los enemigos de Batman lo hirieran y que quisieran matarlo, pero esto no había sido solo un enfrentamiento, había sido tortura, eso podía comprenderlo, no sabia hasta que punto había sido herido su señor, todo el entrenamiento y control que había desarrollado se vería a prueba esta vez, estaba seguro.

-Fue muy valiente señor, fue capaz de sobrevivir y regresar, no puede imaginar el susto que sentí cuando lo vi llegando así de herido la otra noche

-No te lo imaginas Alfred, fue el camino mas largo de toda mi vida

-Espero que me cuente que sucedió- sintió un poco de remordimiento y opresión en su pecho, al traer de vuelta esa experiencia, pero se esforzó para no expresar su disconformidad

-Lo hare Alfred, pero no ahora…todavía me siento cansado

-Descanse lo mas que pueda, si me necesita no dude en llamarme.

Con esas palabras el cuarto volvió a quedar en silencio, no paso mucho para que su cuerpo aceptara el descanso y el sueño de nuevo.

Respiro agitadamente mientras sus ojos se abrían de golpe, miro a su alrededor notando que era de noche, pero el sonido afuera era increíble, le extraño que en un instante era un día soleado y ahora afuera de esa gran ventana chocaba un fuerte lluvia, se sobresalto cuando el cuarto se ilumino seguido del rugido de un trueno, se quedo sentando un instante en su cama y después se levanto para cerrar las persianas, su pierna derecha le causo un poco de problemas para caminar pero no tardo mucho en regresar a descansar a su cama.

Dio un suspiro esta vez su cuarto más oscuro, el sonido de la lluvia era relajante, caía en un estado entre despierto y dormido pero los inesperados truenos lo alertaban y lo traían de vuelta en vigía.

Caia semidormido y luego despertaba, daba vueltas en su cama tratando de dormir, entre sueños su mente traia de vuelta sus recientes recuerdos con su encuentro con el joker, esas heridas, el frio cuchillo, las cadenas y también, esa mano en su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos para evitar recordar, pero su cuerpo parecía recordar todo, tanto el dolor como el placer, sintió remordimiento mientras sentía la temperatura subir, su cuerpo mas caliente y la sensación de esas manos de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, la lengua sobre sus heridas, su mano recorrió el contorno de una cicatriz presionando mas ante la sensación, el calor en su rostro su volvió mas fuerte, mientras se retorcía en su cama tratando de evitar las sensaciones, pero su cuerpo seguía recordándoselo, ya sea atreves del dolor o el placer.

La lluvia y los truenos seguían incesantes, mientras poco a poco su cuerpo entraba de nuevo en esa pesadilla, casi podía sentir el cuerpo del otro encima de el y escuchar su sonrisa, el cuarto había dejado de estar solo para dejar entrar a ese visitante.

Su corazón latía a toda fuerza acelerado en desesperación, siendo oprimiendo y atrapado, sus manos pasaban por su cuerpo, atreves de su pecho y por su cuello, no soportaba el calor, aun que tuviera las vendas en su cuerpo podía sentir la manos en contacto con su piel tan claramente como si no las llevara, respiraba suavemente, mientras una mano se posaba sobre su miembro, apretó su mano sobre lo pantalones, enviando una electrificarte sensación, cerro sus ojos dejando entrar su mano y tocando directamente.

Y de nuevo estaba ahí, podía escucharlo, podía sentirlo, poseyéndolo, ¿Qué clase de maldición había puesto sobre el? ¿Qué había hecho el Joker para sentirlo de nuevo? ¿Seguía atrapado en ese cerrado cuarto? ¿Había podido escapar de el?

Parecía que no, por que ahí estaba, atrapado en esa sensación, con suaves gemidos saliendo de su boca al sentir la suave mano acariciando su miembro, con movimientos lentos y torturantes, los dedos estimulando la sensible punta, un quejido se escapo y la mano subió el ritmo, mas gemidos le siguieron mientras el ritmo subía mas y mas, en poco tiempo su mano estaba subiendo y bajando a toda fuerza, llenando sus ojos de pequeñas lagrimas y al borde de casi gritar, su mente luchaba contra ese payaso pidiendo que parara y pidiendo que su cuerpo dejara de desearlo de esa manera, sus caderas se movía lentamente aceptando el estimulo de su mano y haciendo que el placer se ampliara, su espalda estaba arqueada de puro placer y en un instante el cuerpo se lleno con la chocante clímax, un fuerte gemido mas y su cuerpo se dejo caer.

La agitada respiración lleno el cuarto, se giro abajo para ver su ropa manchada por el blanco semen, mordió su labio inferior, su cuerpo comenzaba a arder de nuevo, justamente después de haberse venido, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía torturándolo de esta manera? Se sentía desesperado.

Pero no podía evitar sentir que lo anhelaba, al verdadero, a su lado, no sabia lo que eso significaba o prefería no pensarlo, pero tenia que hacer una decisión, no podía haber ningún deseo hacia esa persona, era un demente, un loco, no era capaz de entregar nada mas que desastre y caos.

Una parte de si le decía incoherente que lo deseaba a su lado, nada mas que eso, un deseo obsesivo y frenético, y no le importaba nada mas, ni si quiera sus principios o la justicia, y otra parte le advertía que ese era solo el camino del dolor y que con el tiempo solo sufriría y terminaría en un fin trágico, a menos que pudiera salvar a ese hombre.

Al igual que esta noche de tormenta, su decisión era una lucha de luces y sombras.

* * *

Bieeeen hasta aqui llega el capitulo, apesar de ser corto, quedo mas largo de lo que tenia en mente y bueno ahora la cosa se pone interesane.

*!IMPORTANTE LEER!*

A partir de aqui la historia se divide en dos, dependiendo de la "desicion" que quieran tomar,la primera historia sera luz y la segunda sombras, resumiendolo.

Luz = El camino del bien = Tambien mas centrado en el Joker y en su cambio.

Sombras = El camino del caos = Centrado en Batman y en su cambio

*Con cambio me refiero a que sus roles actuales se invierten, de heroe a "malo" y de malo a "buena persona", tecnincamente de eso se trata.

No hay una version verdadera o correcta en esta historia, dependera del lector, pueden leer los dos si asi lo desean :D hahaha, ambos se actualizaran al mismo tiempo, deben checar lo que diga el titulo del capitulo sera algo asi como Luz C1 (Capitulo 1, 2,3 cuantos sean) y el titulo, y Sombras C1 (BLAH BLAH BLAH)

Como dije se actualizaran al mismo tiempo asi que no tendran la ventaja de que uno se adelante mas que otro ni ver un final mas rapido xD HOHOHO (aunque significa doble trabajo para mi T.T)

Bueno con esto termino nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ya sea en en Luz o en sombras! hasta luego! n.n


End file.
